The Duckling-sitter
by Taiora Daikari
Summary: what happens when all the Ducks suddenly depend on NoseDive?!WEll this story WW/ND cutness/sadness *^^* *CHAPTER 2 IS UP*
1. The Ducklings

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA! Hope you like it! ^_^ WARNING BROTHERLY LOVE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks yatta yatta yatta.  
  
  
  
The Duckling- sitter  
  
By: Taiora DaiKari  
  
  
  
"NOSEDIVE!" Duke screamed. For once Mallory was not Dive's target.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Nosedive ran away from Duke and was now taking refuge behind his brother.  
  
"Nosedive? What did you do?" WildWing asked his brother.  
  
"You don't want to know!" Soon NoseDive was clutching WildWing's neck.  
  
"ACK! NoseDive I can't…breathe!" WildWing was trying to get NoseDive off and NoseDive was getting pulled by Duke which of course was not helping any.  
  
"DUKE! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" WildWing choked.  
  
" I wasn't trying to!"  
  
"LET GO DUKE!" The brothers scream as one.  
  
"Ok." Duke let go but he let go while WildWing was still pulling NoseDive off which made them go flying across the room.  
  
"Ow…wall." NoseDive and WildWing groaned…as they fell on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to bed." NoseDive said dully, but as he was about to fall asleep there was a bright flash of light.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" NoseDive was sort-of awake and some-what asleep when he heard some cries and a sound that somewhat sounded like a little kid saying mine.  
  
"WildWing Mallory shut up…wait! WildWing and Mallory?!" NoseDive ran out only to see 5 ducklings and 2 of them fighting over the….mask?!  
  
NoseDive picked up the duckling that looked like WildWing and he (WildWing) immediately stopped shouting.  
  
"Hello!" WildWing said happily.  
  
"Um…excuse me but does your name happen to be WildWing?"  
  
"YEP!" WildWing beamed at NoseDive but then he turned to the baby Mallory who held the mask and he glared.  
  
"What's the matter Wing?" NoseDive asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"She took my thingy!" WildWing glared at Mallory which made her start crying.  
  
NoseDive set down WildWing and started to sooth Mallory.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" WildWing wanted to know.  
  
"I'm your uh….Uncle NoseDive!"  
  
"Oooh…I'm gonna' have a brother named NoseDive!"  
  
"Cool…and this is your Cousin Mallory." WildWing made a face and then laughed at the young Duke who just stole Tanya's golden watch.  
  
"DUKE!" Nosedive groaned and took away the watch and gave it back to Tanya.  
  
"What?" Nosedive groaned.  
  
"If you do that one more time you're in time out got it?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Now…WildWing?"  
  
"I'm LOST!!" Nosedive set Mallory Down and dashed out of the room only to come back 1 second later seeing a laughing WildWing…..or was he laughing?  
  
"WildWing that wasn't funny?!" WildWing just sat there shaking of what to seemed to be laughter.  
  
"Oh you're impossible." NoseDive walked out of the room and the teary eyed WildWing looked up glaring at his Brother.  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll see who's impossible! I'll show him."  
  
Author's END note: Ok it had WW/ND in it but it was also sad. I'll write more A-sap! Oh by the way Trunks' lil sis. If you read this (I hope I got your name right.) can I use the lullaby in my story? 


	2. The explanation

The Duckling-sitter  
  
By: Taiora DaiKari  
  
Part2: The explanation  
  
A/N: Okay so the last part was confusing, but this chapter will explain everything.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns MD:TAS there I sed it happy?!  
  
"WILDWING!" NoseDive shouted at his brother in disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at this place it's a mess!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" WildWing looked at his defiantly while standing on a chair. Next to him was a young Duke who was tied to a chair because he tried to steal Tanya's money. From the back round was a wail and soothing words coming from Tanya. (The wails from Mal)  
  
"Oh…you stay right here till I get back." WildWing just glared at his brother until he walked off. Then his face turned from pure anger to a mixture of pain, sadness, and a hurt expression. WildWing was on the edge of bursting into a flood of tears.  
  
"But…I…didn't…do…anything…" WildWing sobbed as Duke stared at him.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"I…don't…know…" WildWing sobbed some more until Tanya walked in.  
  
"Hey Taun can you untie me PLEASE?!" Duke screamed with joy as Tanya untied him.  
  
"WildWing are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah…I'm…great…" WildWing was gasping for air as he looked at Tanya until he started crying again.  
  
"Ssh. It's ok WildWing."  
  
"No…it's…not…my…bro-brot-brother…hates…me" WildWing's brown eyes were full, of tears when he explained the whole thing till he paused.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Because…because…well Mallory's getting all the attention from NoseDive after all he's my ONLY family…and…he…doesn't…love…me!" WildWing started sobbing again until he couldn't take it anymore. WildWing jumped off the chair he was on and ran away crying.  
  
"WildWing wait!" Tanya yelled after him when…  
  
"Now…Wing I huh?" NoseDive looked around only to see Tanya looking down the hall in shock.  
  
"Tanya? Tanya! Where's WildWing?!" his answer was a finger pointing down the hall.  
  
******With WildWing******  
  
WildWing sat squatted down on the floor alone in a scary dark closet, which he stumbled into and when he turned around it was locked.  
  
"I'm…so…scared…NoseDive…Dive…where…are…you…?" NoseDive heard little sobs from the closet and hurriedly unlocked the door only to see a small, crying, trembling and scared WildWing.  
  
"Wing?" Wildwing suddenly stopped crying and jerked his head up. His reaction to seeing NoseDive was happiness/angriness.  
  
"Dive!" WildWing jumped into his brother's arms.  
  
"Wing? Wing! What are you in here?!" WildWing sniffed before starting.  
  
"Well…it all started when you kept on walking over to Mallory. Let's just say I got jealous after all I needed attention too right? And when I told Mallory that she threw a Tissy fit and grabbed everything and chucked it across the room." WildWing suddenly blushed.  
  
"And I didn't stop her because I was to angry at you." WildWing looked at his brother.  
  
"Wing…I…I never knew." WildWing kept on looking at his brother tearfully.  
  
"It's not your fault Dive." WildWing said.  
  
"You're not mad at me right?" WildWing asked.  
  
"No." NoseDive's eyes suddenly grew tearful.  
  
"Are you ok?" WildWing asked worried.  
  
'Same old Wing.' NoseDive thought. "Yeah just got something in my eye." WildWing snuggled into NoseDive's chest and was soon fast asleep.  
  
NoseDive walked down the hall and soon saw Mallory being taken care of by Tanya.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered. Tanya winked at him and continued to sing to Mallory. NoseDive sat down and turned on cartoons.  
  
"This is tougher than it looks." NoseDive sighed and soon fell asleep with WildWing snuggled close.  
  
End Note: Well I hope this explains everything. The next part is coming soon so sit back and enjoy. 


End file.
